Love Story
by Slytherin Princess H.A.Mc
Summary: This story takes place at the Weasley ball where two star crossed lovers meet …
1. Prologue

**Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.**


	2. The Story

My first song fic based on the song Love Story By Taylor Swift

Love story 

This story takes place at the Weasley ball where two star crossed lovers meet …

Ginny's POV 

I was talking to my friends Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and the Patel twins when I saw a shine of blond hair.

Draco's POV 

I just got away from my two idiots of a friend Crabb and Goyle, when I saw the firing red hair and two chocolate warm brown eyes stare at me and before I even new I was walking towards the goddess.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

Draco's POV 

"May I have this dance" I asked, while looking at this fair lady with a splendid smile "You may" replied the beautiful Madame with the voice of an angel. As we moved towards the dance floor I could not take my eyes away from her who ever was this girl who I've only met that I have fell in love with.

Ginny's POV

I was staring into the eyes of a god that I couldn't believe I was dancing with now, as I looked up I could see that perfect face moving closer, so to close the gap I kissed him.

It was going great for both of them till "GIENVRA MOLLY WEASLEY" Ginny turned to her fathers voice but could feel her lover going when she turned back he was gone. " How DARE YOU kiss a MALFOY let alone DANCE with him go to your ROOM" yelled Arthur Weasley so I ran up to my room tears pouring down my face.

Draco's POV 

A Weasley, how could I kiss a Weasley but to think that I can't think of her anyway but my Venus is to show how much I love her but now that she knows its me she probable thank her father for doing it. What's life when you can't love the one you love?

Ginny's POV

A Malfoy how could I fall for a Malfoy but to think that I can't think of him as anyone but my Mars but now that he knows its me he probably be at home washing his mouth out. What's life when you can't love the one you love?

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Draco's POV 

I was walking round the house looking for a way in when I heard I girl speaking so I stopped to listen It was her "_A Malfoy how could I fall for a Malfoy but to think that I can't think of him as anyone but my Mars but now that he knows its me he probably be at home washing his mouth out. What's life when you can't love the one you love?"_

"But how do you know how he feels"…

Ginny's and Draco's POV 

" God Draco you scared the hell out of me" said Ginny "you have no hell with a beauty like an angel" replied Draco. Ginny was star struck with the words he spoke, so she climb down toward him and led to the garden. "If they see you they will kill you" she whispered "then let them try for I would go through anything to see you" answered Draco "That's so romantic, I'm surprise from you" and they both laughed.

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

  
3 Weeks Later 

"Please sir let me do this I love her with all my heart please, please I'm begging you" said Draco in the office of Arthur Weasley "You would kill yourself for wouldn't you" he asked "You want prove" Draco answered " No, No you have my promising but please make her happy" answered Arthur Weasley 'don't worry I will' draco thought

"Oh Draco they trying to tell me how to feel I'm fed up what shall we do" her Ginny while sitting next to her lover "well close yours a minuet, ok now open" draco said " Oh my god" gasped Ginny

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

_END_

_Well hoped you liked it review Please _


End file.
